Impact testing is used to determine the strength of an object or a material over a range of a single impact blow to numerous successive blows. Current commercially available impact machines must be manually reset after each impact or provide only a predetermined, unalterable impact value.
It would be beneficial to provide a dynamic impact fatigue device that can be easily modified either electronically and/or mechanically to deliver a desired rate and/or strength of impact or successive impacts, based on specific testing requirements.